Siempre será el Supervisor
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Era agotador, estar tras aquel irresponsable y no morir en el intento. Pero, tras la fachada de su rostro sonriente, se encontraba un hombre responsable y que asumía decisiones difíciles que solo el veía...Este fic participa en el Reto: "Y Tu" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"


**Siempre será el Supervisor**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man © Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

Era agotador, estar tras aquel irresponsable y no morir en el intento. Pero, tras la fachada de su rostro sonriente, se encontraba un hombre responsable y que asumía decisiones difíciles que solo el veía...Este fic participa en el Reto: "Y Tu" del **foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: Spoilers, muchas cosas que solo están a criterio del escritor.**

 **"Un hombre honorable y que lucha por la justicia muchas veces se esconde tras la fachada de la irresponsabilidad"**

Caminando tras la figura de su observación, Reever Wenham apretaba bajo uno de sus brazos informes que lo hacían cavilar sobre su decisión de pertenecer a la orden.

«Era un hombre de ciencia, Si.»

«¿Queria salvar a la humanidad?, si»

Solían aquellas preguntas venir a su mente sin consciencia de ver que sus primeros e inocentes días tras la sagrada orden gobernada por los sacerdotes estaba llena de una terrible crueldad y que la espalda que miraba llevaba el peso de aquellas decisiones.

Komui Lee, un hombre de oscuros cabellos, de nacionalidad china se había abierto paso hasta llegar al cargo de Supervisor y su meta, no era salvar a la humanidad. Por eso, mientras caminaba a la oficina donde estaban los altos mandos, recordaba la tenacidad que lo había hecho llegar hasta alcanzar a su pequeña hermana que solía escaparse y que estaba maniatada desesperada al borde de un colapso.

Cuando lo vio cerca de la niña, que Leverrier solía imponer sus órdenes y que a ella parecía importarle un pimiento aun cuando la crueldad de la orden se hiciera patente; allí ante aquel chino que tomaba sus manos—aun atadas —con una real compasión y determinación, prometiendo algo que lo podría condenar a la absoluta oscuridad, para dar consuelo a aquella niña, que era su hermana.

Durante años, pudo observar como evadía la documentación que debía a su cargo, lanzando eso sobre sus hombros y por supuesto, lo peor no era eso, sino el horrible desorden de su oficina, no, sobretodo el de su escritorio que en muchas ocasiones causo problemas como la primera vez que Allen Walker había llegado a la orden, era realmente una decepción de Jefe, sin pensar en por lo menos lo que estaba haciendo siendo herido el pobre chico por Yu Kanda, otro exorcista.

Que al final, tuvo que detenerlo porque al parecer le caía mal el chico —desde allí, además de la sobre protectora actitud con su hermana: Exorcista también observó como aquellas lúgubres paredes un hogar en el que los exorcistas pudieran regresar, uno que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Era una faceta que admiraba del supervisor, cuando empezó con sus locos inventos a los que el llamaba " Komurin" una supuesta ayuda para la sección de ciencias y al final terminaban siendo sus peores pesadillas porque por mucho que quisiera ayudar, solía dar mas problemas — _que el solía resolver_ — por supuesto siempre

por que cuando komui caía rendido en el bendito sueño la única manera de levantarlo era mencionando a Lenalee y su posible boda, lo que parecía aterrorizar al chino.

No obstante, aun cuando pasaban desastres como la traición de Suman, las muertes de muchos miembros de la orden, incluyendo un general tan bondadoso como lo era Kevin Jeegar, y por no decir otros exorcistas, solo pudo ver el dolor en los rostros de los que habían sobrevivido y cuándo se volvió para ver al supervisor que muchas veces debía afrontar estas muertes vio la fuerza, la tenacidad e incluso aportando consuelo aún cuando podía en si cargo omitir aquello e incluso dar aquella responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, el tomaba el peso de esas muertes y también de decisiones difíciles que involucraban las terribles decisiones en la orden.

Mientra pasaba entre los ataúdes de plata, con lo que simbolizaba los restos de los que fueron buscadores y exorcistas.

Dejaba el sombrero que ocultaba su cabello negro, dejando solo ver lo que sentía con respecto a aquellos hombres, komui buscaba lo mejor para todos y a pesar que sus decisiones parecieran crueles, a veces los del alto mando exigían, pero, el solía evadir el mal con un "beneficio" para la orden

Incluso, cuando llegó las oscuras noticias de la muerte de Allen y su extraña recuperación, hizo lo posible para que ese chico tuviera un recuerdo de un confortable hogar, aún cuando se veía imposible recuperar su inocencia.

Pero, lo mejor de aquello era que había podido dar ánimos al albino y aún cuando escucho la voz desesperada de si hermana llena de un dolor desgarrador, no solo por Allen, sino también por Suman, se mantuvo firme en su decisión de recuperar la inocencia.

Reever tenía que ver cuán impotente se encontraba Komui al saber después de lo ocurrido en Edo, ahora que regresaba quien atormentaba con crueldad a su hermana y que iba tras otra víctima: Allen Walker.

Estaba aislado, aun mas de todos y vigilado por un Crown, tan astuto como su jefe Malcom C. Leverrier, pero por una victoria que la orden tuviera, Reever veía la derrota que caía sobre el chino.

Muerte tras muerte, víctimas que podrían ser Akumas, El Conde del Milenio y la profecía de los tres días de oscuridad, todo lo que sucediera caía en sus manos.

La invasión de los Noé y el Akuma nivel 4, solo habían hecho ver lo frágil que era su defensa y el poder que poseía el Conde, pero, había visto la angustia en los ojos de Komui al ver a su hermana que era libre de la inocencia, ser arrastrada de nuevo ante sus ojos porque aquel Akuma nacido de los muertos en la batalla y la sangre humana, estaba empecinado en atacar a Komui.

Al final, habían perdido a mas miembros porque los mejores hombres fueron convertidos en esclavos Skulls, guardianes del Conde Milenario y entre ellos había sido seleccionado un amigo de su asistente Jhonny; Tap y que ambos en incluso Komui apreciaba.

Aun perdiendo a miembros activos y apreciados por la sección de ciencias, komui no sonrió como si eso fuera


End file.
